In This Together
by DarkAngel10003
Summary: Once back many millenniums ago, several god-children were lost to the Darkness. The Fairy Council Leaders put a stop to its madness before it got out of hand. But, its back. It wants revenge, and it will claim its own.


In This Together

**Warnings: **This story will be violent. No actual pairings unless you guys want me to put in some romance. CosmoxTimmy fans who have read my 'Let Me Be Your Reason' story, please review and say if you would like romance in this one as well.

I got the inspiration for this story from the Wishology. Basically...it's my version. Because, I didn't like the fact that the Darkness turned into a huge smiley face at the end. This story is also inspired by the song, "In This Together" by Apoptygma Bezerk. But, I do hope you enjoy this. I don't know how long this will be. The next chapter will be much longer, I can assure you. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: The Future

**Ten Years into the Future**

The sky was dark with no moon shining down upon the ruins of Fairy world. The Big Wand was laying on the ground broken into dozen of pieces. The houses of fairies were burnt down to the ground that was almost covered in blood. Bodies were lying on the ground unmoving, those who hadn't escaped from the destruction. A huge black hole hovered above all of it almost as if it was watching.

Amidst the destroyed world was a single standing figure. He was covered in a black cloak from top to bottom, not a single drop of blood on him from all the murders he had committed. His hood covered his face from the dead eyes staring back at him. With a long black wand in hand, he begin to step backward when a strong but weakened hand grabbed his leg. He looked down to see the beaten and bloody Jorgen struggling to stay alive.

Jorgen looked up at the man with a cold glare, "You...will pay for this!"

The man merely shook his head and pulled his leg out of the fairy's grasp walking away towards the black hole in the sky. As soon as he was under it, he whispered, "I am ready, Master."

A dark beam of light instantly shone down on him, lifting him off the ground towards the center of the black hole. With the rest of his strength, Jorgen yelled, "The darkness will be destroyed!"

But as soon as he said it, creatures emerged from the shadows of fairy world, the shadow creatures as the old stories called them, made of darkness. They were black with claws and fangs and long spiked tails, blood red eyes that hungered for any source of light or good. Each one began feeding on the world and its dead inhabitants. A few found Jorgen and hissed in delight.

The man entered the black hole he had called his master after hearing the dying screams of the fairy. He shook his head before whispering to himself, "How foolish..."

**Present Time**

Timmy Turner, age fifteen, stepped out of school as the crowds of classmates ran past him talking about things he didn't care to listen to. Dressed in blue jeans and a loose pink t-shirt, he looked up to the dark gray sky with his bright blue eyes as it began raining heavily on the city. A.J. and Chester ran up to him shouting, "Hey Timmy!"

Timmy smiled brightly though he was soaked to the bone replying, "Hey guys!"

Chester, dressed in jeans and a black shirt, motioned for his friends to follow as they ran down the streets. They ran straight to the arcade laughing though tired from the run. They all sat down at a small table before A.J., dressed in his usual khaki pants and blue sweater vest, got them all drinks from a vending machine. He then asked as he sat down, "Timmy, you coming over tonight to watch our horror movie marathon?"

"I don't think so guys..." Timmy replied smiling apologetically.

Both his friends groaned loudly before Chester asked, "Why not?"

"My folks are going out again," Timmy said taking a sip of his drink. "They want me to stay at the house while they go party."

"Your parents are going out a lot lately...more than usual," A.J. commented frowning slightly.

"Yeah...but, soon we'll all have our licenses and we can go party ourselves," Timmy exclaimed smiling brightly.

That brought the smile back to his friends faces and they began chatting about the dream cars they hoped to buy when they began driving. While they were chatting, a loud crack of thunder shook the small arcade making all of the kids inside jumped a little in fright. Chester looked outside whistling, "Oh man, it's storming real bad outside."

"You probably need to go on home to check on your dad," A.J. suggested finishing off his drink. "We can do the marathon sometime when all of us are can come."

"Thanks, dude," Chester replied smiling softly. "My dad is a bit of a wuss during storms."

Timmy smiled as they got up from the table throwing away their empty bottles and taking the first few steps outside. Chester and A.J. waved at him before running their own ways to their houses. The blue eyed boy began running towards home at the thought of a nice supper together with his fairy god parents, Cosmo and Wanda.

Even after five years, Timmy had yet to lose his god parents surpassing everyone's expectations. There were even rumors being spread around that he was going to be awarded the high honor of becoming the 'God-Child of the Millennia'. It was an award given to only the very few god children who kept their god parents for a long period of time, and did something good with their magic. But, most of all the award was given to the god child who loved their god parents truly without selfish reasons. Timmy had heard several amazing stories of god children who had saved the world like he had on many occasions. One child had stopped the human race from being killed off. One had helped to stop wars from erupting between the magical beings. Each story was more amazing than the last. Just the thought of possibly getting the award made Timmy smile. He could make history!

But, while thinking of this, he ran around a corner too sharply and bumped into a tall man wearing a black cloak. Timmy was knocked to the ground, but noticed the man didn't move at all. He shook his head, standing up and said, "I'm sorry..."

"You should watch where you're going..." the man said coldly to the boy.

"I didn't see you..." Timmy replied almost glaring at him.

The man simply told him, "Be more aware of your surroundings. Trust me. If you do, you'll be thanking me soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Timmy asked standing back up.

He heard a dark chuckle escape from him before, "You'll see..."

The man looked up the cloudy sky with his hood about to fall, "The future is already looking bright..."

Suddenly, the man was gone. Timmy had to blink a couple times wondering what had just happened. Had that been real? He concluded the guy must have been magical somehow to appear and disappear like that...or he was going crazy. But, for the moment, Timmy began running again. He ran as fast as he could through the rain trying to forget what had been said. For some reason though, a feeling of dread began sinking into his heart as lightning lit up the sky.


End file.
